This invention relates generally to play things for pets and more particularly concerns a toy for cats.
Cats respond to the movement of objects and particularly to the challenge of capturing and controlling moving objects. They will paw and bat objects such as balls of twine and bean bags, causing them to move, and then pounce on and play with them. They are even more responsive to objects which appear to move on their own. If the object changes its motion or ceases to move in response to contact by the cat, this further peaks the cat""s interest. Toys which self-initiate motion are even more likely to stimulate the interest of the cat. Motion of multiple objects can further entice the cat into a decision making process in addition to the physical activity. And a toy that uses multiple moving objects can be played with by several cats at the same time. This is especially useful for a litter of kittens, since they can stay close to each other and share the toy without competition.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cat toy which moves without direct stimulation by the cat. Another object of this invention is to provide a cat toy which moves without direct stimulation by the cat""s owner. A further object of this invention is to provide a cat toy which self-initiates motion in response to movement of the cat in the vicinity of the toy. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a cat toy which presents a multiplicity of moving objects to the cat""s attention. It is also an object of this invention to provide a cat toy which ceases movement in response to force applied to the object by the cat.
In accordance with the invention, a cat""s toy has a housing with a plurality of ports through its side wall, the ports being preferably substantially equally displaced. Preferably, the exterior of the housing is shaped, textured and colored to look like a cheese. A plurality of play objects, one for each of the ports, are supported on a linkage within the housing. Preferably, the objects look like mice. The linkage is adapted for sequential reciprocation of at least a portion of each of the objects through its respective port so that the xe2x80x9cmicexe2x80x9d emerge from and return into the xe2x80x9ccheesexe2x80x9d in a circular sequence that entices the cat. A plurality of sensors are provided within the housing, one proximate each of the ports. The housing is adapted to permit the sensors to detect motion proximate and exterior to the housing so that the presence of the cat in the vicinity of the toy triggers the appearance and disappearance of the xe2x80x9cmice.xe2x80x9d A drive system is responsive to each of the sensors to drive the linkage for an interval of time following detection of motion by any of the sensors so, if the cat abandons the chase and leaves the vicinity of the toy, the toy will remain deactivated.
In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of seats, one supporting each of the objects, slide on a plurality of guides within the housing, one guide supporting each of the seats. Preferably, each guide is a tower with a concave upper surface of arcuate cross-section and each seat has a convex lower surface substantially complimentary to the lower upper surface. The cross-sections of the upper surfaces of the towers and the lower surfaces of the seats are taken in a direction substantially transverse to a radius emanating from the crankshaft. The linkage employs a vertical crankshaft, a lever arm fixed to and extending radially from the crankshaft, a crankpin fixed proximate a distal end of the lever arm and a plurality of connecting arms extending from the crankpin, one arm extending to each of the seats. The linkage sequentially reciprocates the seats in the guides with at least a portion of each of the objects reciprocating radially through its respective port. A plurality of pairs of uprights fixed in the housing, one pair straddling each of the connecting arms, with a plurality of cross-members, one fixed across each pair of uprights, limits angular and vertical motion of the arms to prevent disengagement of the seats from their respective guides. The drive system includes an electric motor with a worm gear on its shaft meshed with a toothed gear mounted on the crankshaft. The drive motor is selected to permit force applied to any one of the objects to prevent reciprocation of the objects.
The toy may also include a scratch pad secured to the upper surface of the housing. Preferably, the housing upper surface has a circular recess and a circular scratch pad is disposed in the recess. A detachable ring is used to secure the perimeter of the pad against the perimeter of the recess so the pad can be replaced.